When Life Turns On You
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: Kagome, shes alone and is being searched for by Naraku, her step father, who she hates. All of her family is dead and oneday shes almost assaulted in a dark ally. Inuyasha saves her...only to kidnap her? inukag AN chapters 16 written by xolovexinuyasha
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying my luck with another fan fic…ok well hope u like

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The day was sunny and bright, on the streets you could see many families enjoying there lives.

"Lucky them" she muttered. Kagome walked away, lonely and forgotten. Her only family left had died in a car accident about 3 weeks ago…fleeing from social security workers, she dropped out of school and doesn't have a home, a family or a life. She sat on the steps of the park; her life had been pretty good, until about a year ago. Her _real_ dad had died from a heart attack…soon after her mother re-married. Her step-dad, Naraku only married her mother for looks, and didn't think twice of using her, buying his way into her moms heart with his money and supposedly escaped with his life when she was murdered…yah right, just when she thought he was in _love_ with her, he killed her. Kagome had seen him do it too…now he was after her. Never did she want to see her step dad again…she went to live with her uncle, who just recently died. Now she was just a sitting duck, a target for some rapist, mugger or all of the above, Naraku.

"Damn it" she said…walking away from the happy noises from the park. She hated when people were happy.

'There is nothing to be happy about' she thought. She walked and walked since she had nowhere to be. Looking around she noticed she was in the bad part of town; quickly she attempted to turn around, fleeing this part of town. Here is where all the crimes happen, and she was a sitting duck. They also say some, if any, demons live around here. She turned towards an ally, which she had been through several times…only not at dusk. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and a light jacket over it… that was black. The sun was setting, so she hurried to get out of the ally. She quickened her step when she realized someone was behind her. She heard a gun go off somewhere to her, and she ran while looking back. All the sudden, she hit something head on…something hard and she fell.

"Hello cutie, going somewhere?" a man replied wearing baggy black pants, only a black vest (no shirt underneath) and his hair was in a braid which went a little pasted his shoulders.

"…" Kagome just sat there, staring at this very evil looking thing besides him…its head was bigger and he was bald…give or take a few strands. He didn't look human…he looked DEMON!

"Heh Heh, Hiten what do we have here, a human wench who wishes to join us?" the big headed one said…

"Yes, Monten I do believe she has" the older…more human looking one replied.

"I'm not a wench" kagome said to the 'things' before her. She was confident with responding; she had nothing to loose other than her life…that was a welcoming thought.

"Do not speak out, _wench_, or we might just have to tape your mouth" Hiten said very smugly.

Kagome, shut right up. She was still on the ground from when she fell…she had hurt her ankle when she hit the ground. Sadly, she would have run if she did not hurt her ankle. She would surely outrun them; she's a great runner. Its how she survives in this god-forsaken world.

"Yes Hiten! Lets!" yelled Monten in excitement…motioning to her.

"Damn" she whispered and tried to scoot away with out hurting her ankle. Hiten and Monten chuckled at this, and they both motioned toward her with smirks on their faces.

"Get away from the girl, Hiten, Monten." Came a voice from behind kagome. The 'man' held a gun in his hand as he walked towards the two demons, which looked not effected, until they noticed the gun.

"Inuyasha…" the older, and better-looking demon addressed the 'man' in front of him

"What could you possibly want with the human wench, half breed" Hiten finished.

"The wench belongs to me, so back off…Hiten" The 'rescuer type man' spoke. He was wearing black and red baggy pants and a tight, black short-sleeved shirt. He also had a leather jacket.

"Um…yah, hi…I am not a wench!" kagome yelled at the two men. She shouldn't have, and her instincts told her otherwise, but never would she let two men she didn't know fight over her calling her a wench, of all things.

"Shut up wench!" Hiten hissed at kagome. "Fine Inuyasha, keep the girl…we have better things to do" he said and walked out of the ally.

Inuyasha turned to kagome…

"Come with me" he said and walked in the opposite direction then Hiten and Monten.

"One, I am not your property, and two I twisted my ankle" she retorted…still on the ground.

Inuyasha turned around and held the gun to her head.

"Come with me now!" he hissed

"I TOLD YOU! I HURT MY ANKLE!" kagome yelled to Inuyasha…

"Grrr…" he walked over to her, picked her up bridal style and took off with her in his arms…jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"What the hell, put me down!" she yelled, clenching to his chest not wanting to fall.

He smirked, "no can do," he said…holding her, and moving father and father away from her neighborhood…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok…I hope you like it…why is Inuyasha kidnapping kagome? What did Naraku do to kagome and her family? Why does she hate the word 'wench' so much?

I want at least 5 reviews…I want to be noticed…think of it as a b-day gift to me…10 days until my birthday…yay

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but here comes Santa! He he


	2. Chapter 2

A\n—OK OK OK I know u guys gave me 5 reviews, and I didn't update after that…but I am now and I hope you people enjoy…

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! I only own some merchandise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ack! What do you want!" kagome yelled. She did not like the fact that her life rested in the hands of a demon. She started to squirm out of his hands. So she may fall to her death, at least she would end all her misery.

"Stop Moving! Your gonna kill yourself!" the Ill-tempered hanyou yelled back.

"Then put me down!" she yelled back

"I already said NO, and besides" he said while smirking to his utmost intensity "If I let you go, you would plummet to your death"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I AM NOT SOME HELPLESS BEING AND I WILL PROVE THAT TO YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE TRYING TO GET AWAY!" For some reason the sound of death hit a nerve on her body, she became even more restless.

"You can't be dead, then you would be of no use!"

"I am no use as I am now!" she yelled "so put me the hell down!"

"You're so stupid, do you understand if I let you go from this height you would end up dead!"

"Are you stupid or just deaf! I said I don't care!"

'Feh, she's bluffing' he thought

"Just SHUDUP!" he yelled and squeezed the pressure point on her neck.

'Ah great, now I'm going to faint! What other hell will come across my path today!' she thought, as everything slowly turned black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dimly lit; there was a table and some chairs in it. In the corner of the room, was a chair and a girl tied to it, with her hands behind her back and legs to the side of the chair.

'…What the hell! Where am I!' Kagome thought

'And why am I…?'

"UGH! DAMN THAT INUYASHA!" she yelled out, although she couldn't remember if she had used his name, o well.

The door opened and of course on cue, Inuyasha walked in wearing the same thing from earlier and a mysterious man who followed him. He was wearing dark blue baggy pants, a purple baggy shirt, some chains and his hair was in a small ponytail just above his neck.

"Oi Wench, must you yell!" Inuyasha said to her, while rubbing his ears that were still ringing from her little outburst before.

"Well what do you expect me to do dog boy! You kidnap me! Rendered me unconscious! And tied me to a chair! I swear if I wasn't tied to this chair I would kill you!"

Before Inuyasha could retort a comment back to her, the mysterious man spoke up.

"Why, how can someone as beautiful as you, kill? My name is Miroku and would you bear my children?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"What? NO! You hentai! If I wasn't tied to this chair, I'd kill you to!" she yelled at the persistent 'monk' in training.

"Miroku, you idiot" Inuyasha mumbled more to himself more than Miroku.

"Uh? Could someone untie me now!"

"But I thought if u weren't tied up, you would kill us?" Inuyasha said in a voice that could be considered sincere, as if Inuyasha would allow something like that to happen.

"Ugh! What the hell makes me so important! There's no reason to keep me tied up, so if you wouldn't mind letting me go!"

"Ill-tempered aren't we?" Inuyasha replied in a cocky kind of tone.

"I'll show you ill-tempered!" she yelled out, while thrashing around in her bonds, desperately trying to loosen the rope, which was tying her down.

"Ah! Would you just shut up! Damn! Maybe if you listen to me for a second, you will learn your purpose for being here!" Inuyasha snapped back against Kagome's attempts to free herself from the ropes that were confining her to a chair.

"How about you let me go and then I will shut up!" she retorted back to him.

"My, my she is a feisty one…" Miroku added. Kagome immediately turned towards the monk.

"You! Shuddup you pervert!"

"Miroku, Leave us." Inuyasha said, seriously if you can believe.

"Oh, come now Inuyasha." Miroku responded

"JUST GET OUT!"

Miroku sighed, and headed over towards the door, while casually walking by Inuyasha.

"Lock the door" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku when he passed. He nodded and then left out the way he came in. Kagome just sat there, not much she could. She was relived to be rid of the perverted bastard, but not sure if it was wise to leave her alone with Inuyasha, still tied to a chair.

'Ack, I hate this chair, do you hear me you sad excuse for a tree, you will become my kindling.' She thought. It made her feel better.

"At least the pervert's gone." She mumbled and turned to look towards Inuyasha. He had sat down, in another one of the chairs in the room. He was facing her sitting backwards on the chair.

"Could you just untie me?" she tried to ask nicely. "I have no where to go, and like I could get past a demon"

"Heh, what happened to killing me?"

"Shut up" she mumbled and looked the other way as much as her bonds would let her.

"Do you want to know why you're here or not" he said sternly.

"I rather not be here"

"Ok then" he said and got up to leave.

"Ok fine, enlighten me" she said sarcastically.

"Now, now, Sarcasm will get you no where." He remarked while walking back to sit the way he was before. "As for you being here, I actually feel that I'm doing a good deed, for your benefit and mine. Reuniting father and daughter."

"Father and daughter? So you plan to kill me? My father is dead"

"No, your father is not. I plan to us-"

"Yes he is, I watched him die with my own eyes"

Inuyasha was taken back by that. "Naraku is not dead. Hmph, don't even know about your own father living. That's just sad…" Inuyasha said as a-matter-of-factly.

"N…Na…Narak…Naraku…"

'Oh shit, is that why I'm here?' She thought

"Damn" she whispered. Of all the kidnappers why did this one have to—wait why does he want me here?

"So…bring back any memories?" he asked, thinking she was happy that her so-called 'father' was alive.

"Only horrible ones, you bastard" Kagome said again catching Inuyasha off guard. "You plan to use me how? I refuse to go to that bastard you call my father! There is no-way in hell I would ever call him that. I'd rather die!" she exploded.

'Woa, this is his daughter? She fits the description, black raven hair, an orphan wondering the streets, Her name is Kagome, and she looks like kikyo? How can this person despise him if she is his daughter…' he thought.

"You have absolutely no relation to him what so ever?" he asked worried that he got the wrong girl.

"He is my step dad, if you could even call him that" she mumbled.

"See, he is your father"

"NO HE ISN'T! What kind of father would kill his own 'wife'! What kind of father would ensure pain and chaos for his so called daughter if she disobeyed any of his commands! What kind of father could he possibly be! To tell you the truth! I bet he has about 50 children, non of whom he has ever met!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

"Well, little do you know he so desperately misses you and wants you back. He is willing to give anything to have you. And guess what, now I have you so we can trade." Inuyasha said.

'Soon, I will have the Shikon jewel' he thought as well.

"No" she mumbled, "I am not some bargaining tool! I am not his daughter! He does not miss me for being his daughter, like a real father should and I refuse to be used to get something YOU want." She exploded.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked, trying to enjoy the emotional pain he is inflicting on her, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I will kill you!" she yelled. She would do anything just to stay away from that bastard.

"I thought you couldn't get passed a demon, let alone _kill _one."

"I don't give a damn anymore! Just get lost!"

"You're telling me to get lost? While you're a guest in my home?"

"Hostage is more like it" she spat back

"Well why don't you go and get lost"

"I would if I wasn't tied to this God-forsaken chair!"

"Grrr..." Inuyasha growled and flexed out his claws. He got up and walked over to Kagome. She thought he was going to kill her.

'Ah, great! Now I'm going to die. Thanks a lot God…' kagome thought and closed her eyes. All the sudden she could feel the bonds around her ankles and hands come undone. She was afraid to open her eyes, but didn't listen to her mind and opened them. Inuyasha was hovering over her and all the sudden leaned down to her level. He grabbed her wrists to examine them.

"Feh, you really are a sucker for punishment." Inuyasha said while looking at the wrists in his hands that had a lot of rope burn on them from Kagome thrashing around so much. Kagome hadn't realized how much pain she inflicted on herself while trying to get out of her bonds. She averted her eyes to her wrists where there was a deep gash of red tainted her skin.

"…" Was all kagome could say, she was so surprised at the heartless bastard in front of her for untying her, but also astonished at the wound she inflicted on herself. Then she diverted her eyes to her ankles, where the gash was even worse than her wrists. It was bleeding slowly, with blood trickling down to her shoes.

"Oi wench, what did you do to yourself?" Inuyasha remarked after examining her ankles.

"Don't call me a wench" she whispered, trying her hardest not to cry at what he was calling her and the sudden rush of pain from her wounds. A combination of both.

"Grrr…" he growled not liking being told what to do by a prisoner, to so put it.

"Call me by my name…Kagome. KA-GO-ME" she said

"Grrr, wenc-…Kagome, your pushing your luck. You know that"

'Wow, he used my name…' she thought

"Come with me, there's some people you have to meet." Inuyasha said

Kagome attempted to get up, but fell right when she put pressure on her ankle, not only was it bleeding, but it was still hurt from when she fell in the ally. (A\N-he he remember)

"Damn ankle" she mumbled. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard her say that, and he walked over to her to pick her up—bridal style.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"You really need to learn to suck it up and deal with some pain" he retorted while walking out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok peoples do u like? I will reply to your reviews, if you review. I just wish people would like my stories…but don't read them for pity, o well whatever. I ramble on and on too much…as for the next chapter they will meet sango and everyone else…I wanted to put sango in this chapter but I figured Inuyasha and Kaggy could have some time alone…ok well review and the next chapter will come out sooner

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: YAY I'm updating! Sorry it took about like forever…just the holidays and everything had been just plain UGH! But no worries I am updating…which I have another story to update so maybe someone wood like to read it…although it's a sessy\kag, I'm just weird like that I write both inu\kags and sessy\kags. Ok ill shut up now…enjoy…and thanks to **nomadgirl66** for pointing out some things about kags dad's death---it will be explained in the chapter…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking towards the door, Inuyasha realized that it was locked. The only reason he told Miroku to lock the door is when he would untie kagome, since he had planned on doing so, just not with the pervert in the room. He however, forgot completely about her hurt ankle and now all the wounds she had from thrashing in her bonds too much, so she wouldn't get far if she tried to escape.

Inuyasha walked over to a chair in the room, a more comfortable chair from Kagome's point of view, rather than the one she was in before. After he put her down, he pulled out his cell phone. It was a nice phone, in Kagome's eyes, but then again, she didn't have many things. Inuyasha scrolled through his contacts until he found Miroku's number. He clicked send.

"Miroku, unlock the door." Inuyasha demanded.

"Ah, Inuyasha…has our little princess (he's referring to kagome) finally decided to calm down."

"Just open the damn door!" yelled the very pissed off hanyou to Miroku insulting kagome. For some reason he just found it instinct to defend her.

"What! I was locked in this room ALONE!" she yelled. I mean sure the guy didn't kill her and actually untied her but it made no sense. It seems that maybe but he hated Naraku just as much as she did, but that didn't mean they were friends or anything. "With you!" she finished and seemed kind of pissed off.

"Yea" he smirked. "But if you ask me, perverts can be a little _persistent_"

She just turned her head away. He had a point, that Miroku guy was annoying. Then there a click and the door opened.

"Oh…you untied her?" Miroku asked worriedly after walking into the room.

"Yea, that a problem?" Inuyasha asked, although, he didn't really care about the answer.

"Well…" Miroku started to say, but was cut off when Inuyasha had picked up kagome bridal style (again) and walked out the door brushing passed Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled but a little to late. All the sudden a woman, wearing green (a\n: a cool color green not like lime or something…) cargo pants and a black shirt that had some Japanese writing on it turned into the hallway. She looked pissed.

As for the hallway, when Inuyasha carried kagome out of whatever kind of room she was held in, she saw a house-like hallway. The walls were plain white. It was long and huge. It seemed you could have an outrageous party in it. There were a couple of pictures down the hallway. The carpet was gray and looked fluffy to the touch.

"Inuyasha! How could you! Kidnapping a poor and innocent girl! Naraku's daughter or not, there's no reason to hav-" she was cut off by kagome.

"I'm his step daughter, if you could even consider it like that" she mumbled. The woman was taken back; she didn't know Naraku's daughter was his stepdaughter. Then the woman noticed the wounds on Kagome's wrists and ankles.

"You sick bastards! How could you harm an innocent girl! Kami help me because I think I'm going insane!" she yelled and ran towards the girl who was just plainly confused.

"Hey! We didn't do a damn thing! We just-" and caught again was Inuyasha by the girl.

"I don't care what you did or didn't do!" she exploded. She insistently tried to take kagome from Inuyasha, but failed being that he wouldn't let go of her.

"Inuyasha!" the woman yelled.

"Alright look, we'll explain in the living room, but right now we have to take care of her wounds" he spoke. He seemed real serious at this point and the woman backed down.

"Fine" she mumbled.

Kagome was still confused through it all. Inuyasha proceeded to walk with kagome, tightly in his grip. They came to a room, which looked much like a kitchen, only to kagome, a kitchen for royalty. While walking towards the stove, the woman approached a pot. The same woman who was in the hallway turned to them and said she was already boiling some water for pasta she wanted to make. Nobody objected.

Inuyasha walked, with kagome still in his arms mind you, towards what seemed a living room. But again to kagome, she didn't say a word; she was just taking in her surroundings. Besides, not like there was not much she could do with her wounds, but she kept her eyes open for any easy escapes to so put it.

In the room, there was a large blue couch; the carpet was indeed gray, just like the hallway and the walls white. There were a couple of other pieces of furniture in the overly sized room. Including- a red recliner, and two beanbag chairs, one blue the other purple. There was a huge flat screen TV and surround sound against the wall on the other side of the them.

"……" Was all kagome could say and think. 'This house, this room, this man was just perfect' she thought. 'What did I just think! Ah! I'm going insane!' she yelled silently to herself but kept the same expression, a look of bewilderment. She truly was confused…who would kidnap someone, tie them up, untie them, and then act like they were friends. 'These are some bi-polar people' she thought, puzzlement seeming to run through her body. At that point, she really did question her sanity.

Inuyasha gently eased kagome onto the couch, reluctantly since he didn't seem to want to let her go. It was just a feeling he held deep within his gut, which he tried to ignore.

Then the woman from before had entered the room. She walked directly to kagome, ignoring the other two men. In her hand, there was a towel and some rubbing alcohol. She sat next to kagome, which let her get a better look. Her eyes gave off a painful strut of rage and fury, but also compassion and understanding. This was probably bent on the current situation. She looked about 22 years old, long brown hair with bangs in the front.

"What did they do to you?" she asked in a much nicer tone than she was using before.

"Uh…" kagome responded, what was she going to say, the whole story?

"Ok, then tell me if they inflicted those wounds around your wrists and ankles"

"No, they didn't" she mumbled 'but there was a lot of other stuff they did' she thought.

"Ok, would you mind if I cleaned your wounds" she asked again.

"Uh…" she wasn't completely objecting, it's just that she didn't really want a stranger doing so, even if it was a woman. "I can clean them myself, but thanks anyway" she tried to sound as polite as she could, but rejection was rejection. Something she knew all to well.

"Its ok! I understand!" she retorted the woman. "After what you've been through I understand."

"Uh…thanks?" she asked. She hasn't had a decent conversation in a while. She kind of forgot how to have one so to speak.

"Don't thank me kagome, its ok"

"How did you know my name?" kagome asked in puzzlement. She hadn't told this woman her name.

"Um…well you see it's a long story," she mumbled. In the meantime kagome had successfully readied herself to be tormented by rubbing alcohol.

"Like I'm going somewhere" she muttered. She didn't intend for the girl to hear but she just did.

"Uh…well…"

"I know the story, I guess. Naraku has something everyone here wants and I'm the way to get it, what you people don't understand is that I hate him more than all of you ever could!" she hissed, but the only reason she started to yell and hiss was the pain that was unbearable by the cleansing alcohol which she forcefully applied to her wounds. She just wanted to get it over with, instead of prolonging the pain.

"Its not like, well yea it kind of is like that. But it wasn't my idea for Inuyasha to kidnap you, I'm terribly sorry he did that. I'm sure you miss your family. I can take you to them if you wish" the woman said very calmly.

"I have no family. There dead"

"Well that makes two of us." She replied remorsefully. "I never met my mother, because she died when I was an infant, but my father and brother were slain by Naraku. The bastard spared me though, offering me to join his gang. I refused and soon after joined this one."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea." Kagome responded.

"Its ok, so your family is dead too"

"Yea, my father died when I was about 6. I can vaguely remember, but remorsefully I can evoke I was there when he died; we were playing baseball or something. All the sudden, he just dropped dead. I was 6; I didn't know what to do…" kagome said. (A\n: see peoples…he died before her eyes…ok I know some people were confused…thanks nomadgirl66…)

"Oh Kami! You had witnessed your father's death…how disastrous…" the woman said in a repentant whisper.

"Yea I know, but what's worse is…" she smiled a tainted smile. It was full of remorse and you could tell that this part she felt deep sorrow for. "Naraku, being the sick bastard he is killed my mother in front of me. He killed his so-called wife…" she mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry kagome. I didn't know how painful it would be to speak of such tragedies."

"Its ok, umm I didn't get your name."

"Its Sango,"

"Its ok Sango, the pain that keeps us grieving is the strength that seeks revenge, but I have a question, what is everyone is after. I mean Naraku must have something so valuable that would give him an unfair advantage." She spoke, those words true to her soul. (A\n: the first set of words, not the Naraku part)

"The Shikon" she muttered. "The Shikon jewel, he possess the jewel, which gives him incomparable strength."

"The Shikon jewel? There's no way…"

"…" Sango didn't say a thing. She was the one now confused.

"Naraku doesn't have the Shikon jewel" kagome spoke

"But he does, he used it" sango countered.

"Naraku doesn't have the jewel, because I have it"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting, and sorry for using the woman or the girl for sango. I just thought that was the best part to be introduced, name wise I mean, but she was there long before. And I'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger…really but I had to! It like called to me…I'm weird, I know. I'll shut up now. But review ok…I'm review hungry…and when I got all those reviews…do u guys have any idea how loved I felt! LOL but I did feel special…ok ill stop now but review and I promise the next chapter will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A\n: ok well I am real so-dodges random objects -rry I didn't updat- dodges more stuff–e. no really I am because I'm just stuck, I mean I have no idea what I'm going to write next, but just to make everyone happier, and maybe to make my brain start working a little better, the chapters will be a little shorter but more frequent ok?

Also real quick, I just want to recommend my friend, _Sesshomaru's wildfire_, she's an sess\kag fan, although I'm all inu\kag through and through, she writes some kick ass stories and she even writes an inu\kag called Shikon high which kicks more ass. Ok well, maybe if your thinking of being kind, you can read my other story which I seem to like a little more…I don't know why, but I do. And nobody else seems to so just check it out ok?

Well here's the chapter…enjoy and review.

Last time… 

"The Shikon" she muttered. "The Shikon jewel, he possess the jewel, which gives him incomparable strength."

"The Shikon jewel? There's no way…"

"…" Sango didn't say a thing. She was the one now confused.

"Naraku doesn't have the Shikon jewel" kagome spoke

"But he does, he used it" sango countered.

"Naraku doesn't have the jewel, because I have it"

Now… 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE IT!" Inuyasha's yelled storming into the room, very ill tempered, yes he was.

"Woa, where did you come from" kagome said. He was well in the other room, talk about good hearing.

"I heard you, I'm part demon, _remember_…"

"Uhh…right." She mumbled.

"So you have the jewel" sango asked.

"Well sorta…"

"What do you mean _'sorta_?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously

'Ah crap, why did I open my big mouth…I cant honestly tell them where it is. They probably wouldn't believe me, and now Inuyasha's being more of a bastard. Man he must really want this stupid jewel.' She thought but was thrown from her gaze with some more yelling from you know who…

"OUT WITH IT!" he yelled.

"Stop yelling at me! And stop being greedy!" she yelled back at him.

" I am not being greedy" he said and feh'd.

"Yes you are…besides I was told it's in a place where it's guarded, but not in the view of the naked eye."

"And that means…" Inuyasha mumbled some more.

"It means if you would be patient I would tell you."

"Feh" he said when sango cut in.

"Tell us kagome, where is it?" she asked much more politely then Inuyasha.

"You may not believe me, but I was always told its inside my body somewhere…I'm not sure where though" kagome mumbled.

Just then the oh-so-faithful monk walked in. He eyed Inuyasha who was talking to sango and kagome. He had heard the words out of Kagome's mouth.

"I believe you my-lady" Miroku said while approaching her.

"Oh no! Not you again! Go fuck a donkey why don't you, leave me alone" kagome said as she tried to stand while causing much pain and backed against the wall which she leaned on.

"I mean you no harm kagome, I'm just stating that I believe your predicament." He said while approaching her, making kagome back against the wall more, finding it hard to back up anymore with the wall well in her way.

Just then sango held out her hand, and pushed Miroku back as he walked passed her.

"Leave her alone Miroku, stop being perverted and groping every woman you see."

"Ah, my dear sango there is no need for jealously" he some what said in a seductive voice.

"Jealous! Ha! Your real funny Miroku" she said VERY sarcastically, and gave him what looked like a death glare. And if glares could kill, Miroku would be that times ten right now.

He decided to back down and turned to look back at kagome. She gave him what seemed the same kind of glare sango just gave him. She wasn't that tense since it seemed sango was more of a friend then a foe at the moment.

"What I intended to say was that there's a legend, it was told that a powerful miko was born with the jewel inside her body."

"Powerful? Feh, that's funny" Inuyasha said.

"You know I'm real fed up with you!" she yelled at Inuyasha. "You kidnapped me! Tied me to the damn chair! Act like the good guy and untie me. And now, you're insulting me! I'll have you know I come from a very long line of powerful monks and priestesses! And I'll be damned if some ill tempered stupid dog will degrade me!"

Inuyasha was shaken with rage.

Then he smirked.

"Note this wench, I seem to hold your life in my hands, I can kill you at any second with a flick of my wrist, and _I'll _be damned if some stupid girl insults me for speaking the obvious!"

"Are you like oblivious to the world around you? Or maybe you're just dumb and can't remember. I already stated I couldn't care less if you killed me; I really have no reason to live. So if your actually serious about it, just slit my throat now!"

"Inuyasha! Leave her alone! Oi! Can you be anymore heartless!" sango scolded as she walked over to kagome and tried to steady her on her feet.

"Ignore him" she whispered, "he's just being arrogant"

"Heh, arrogant doesn't even cover it…" kagome whispered back. They both started laughing.

"Would you like something to eat? I have some ramen in the kitchen I was making"

"Sure" kagome said as sango proceeded to lead her to the kitchen, as they just ignored the two men kind of just starring at them.

Ok my peoples…how's that for a chapter… I know it's not long but my writer's block is horrible but I haven't put this on hideous or anything ok? So just bear with me here ok? Plus school is just killer…

Ok well…nothing much left but the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: ya know, they should call it the hope breaker, because almost everyone **_wishes_** they can own Inuyasha, and I just so happen to be one of them. Note the emphasis on the wish…


	5. Chapter 5

Authors rant! (Haha I changed it): hello! Wow, 43 reviews, I am soooo not complaining! Wow, I'm like soooo impressed! LOL thank you! Like all reviewers! I've responded to all your reviews and if I haven't let me know. K? Well here's the chapter, and I'm sorry its not so prompt, really I am but I have soooo much other shit going on…ok well I want Sesshomaru to come in this chapter, well hope u enjoy.

Disclaimer: not mine

**The Mysterious reviewer ** Ok, well since you don't have an account on and left no email address, I will answer and try to solve your confusment here. First off, the setting is modern day Tokyo, Inuyasha is his half demon self and Miroku and sango are themselves as well. Naraku's the bad guy, and there are demons around, which kagome knows about. There was no shrine, although kagome is a miko and her parents were both killed in front at her, different times of course. Her dad had a heart attack when she was 6(I think..) and Naraku killed her mom. OK, she isn't her jolly little self because, seriously would you be all happy and pippy if your parents were killed? And you were all alone in the world, just had gotten kidnapped, and your step dad was after you? Besides I like to go with the approach of a dark-like kagome and not so wimpy and in need of protection like every second. And thus, I am the author so that's how I made her…

Ok story time!-Note I'm hyper! LOL! And I'm on the phone talking and listening to music, so yea…

ROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROY…

They walked into the kitchen; well kagome limped and resisted help from sango insisting on walking herself. Inuyasha just feh'd. Yes, he decided to follow. He just couldn't resist ramen.

The kitchen, (which I didn't describe before) had oak cabinets, and a lighter brown on the walls and oak floors. It was three times the hallway, but half the living room. In laymen's terms, it was huge.

"OoOo, the ramen is done" sango exclaimed and rushed over to the pot. Kagome was leaning on the one wall where there wasn't a cabinet or stove or something. She looked pitiful, and she was real famished. Although, she wouldn't admit it, her pride held strong.

Sango was issuing the ramen into a set of 4 bowels. (Inu, Mir, San, Kag.) Miroku and Inuyasha were talking amongst themselves when kagome sensed an uproar of chi, youki to be exact. A great demon heading towards the kitchen she was leaning in. Although she didn't live at a shrine when she was younger, her brother (Souta) and she always used to go to temples to focus there abilities, hers being of a miko and his a monk. He's dead now, died from a drunk driver.

She looked among the exits to tell where the youki was the strongest. The one on her right, the closest to her was where a being was approaching very gracefully. It looked almost like a ghost, except its suit was a black, and golden eyes that screamed chaos. He diverted his gaze right to her, narrowing in on her presence; if glares could kill she would be long gone.

In about 5 seconds he walked two feet in front of her and stopped, walking and glaring at kagome, but diverting his gaze to Miroku.

"Monk, I suggest you keep your whores out of this house" Sesshomaru replied very blunt, but yet emotionlessly.

"Hey! I am not anybodies whore! Especially that hentais!" she screamed. She was sick of being treated like property.

"Oh?" was all Sesshomaru said while quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes oh" she said back, while glaring at him (boy…this world is full of glares…LOL)

"Then may I ask what you are doing in my kitchen?" he more like demanded than asked.

"Being held against my will," she mumbled, but he caught it. Then he glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha coward under his brother's stare…yep. More glares!

Then sango chimed in "Sesshomaru! Would you like some ramen!" she excitedly asked.

"No" was his stoic reply. "Instead, tell me why a miko is in my kitchen without my knowledge."

Kagome was confused. Who was this guy? Well we all know him, but she doesn't…ok sorry I'm just stalling to make the chapter longer...ok I'll stop now…

Ok, so he asked the question. Everyone looked kind of scared, but then again who wouldn't be with a pissed of youkai in your kitchen.

Then Inuyasha spoke up "She's the one Naraku's been looking for, Kagome Higurashi"

"That still doesn't answer my question" he said stoically. It seemed that he could care less but demanded an answer only because he could.

"Inuyasha kidnapped her" Miroku chimed in.

"And the point of that was?" Sesshomaru asked very confused. Well as confused as his voice of ice would let him get. What he really wanted to know is why his brother didn't console with him first.

"Look, I just wasn't thinking at the time! Ok!" Inuyasha exploded at. Yes, he made the mistake at kidnapping her, but hey, they all learned something!

"But we learned something importance, of value to us, and you" Miroku added. "Naraku doesn't have the jewel. He's been manipulating our minds"

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked. Demanded. Whatever you want to call it.

"Well, there was ledged, that a powerful priestess was born in possession of the jewel. Kagome said that she was told that she was born with the jewel in her body."

"And so you chose to believe our enemies daughters words" he retorted. Mean fully. Ya know what Sesshomaru is just to confusing of a character! Oi!

"Step daughter" kagome chimed in. "and in my defense, it was also stated in the legend that the seventeenth descendent of Midoriko's bloodline, would posses the jewel, somehow. Isn't that right hentai?" she asked and turned towards Miroku.

"Now, now kagome. There's no need for name callings" he responded. And she glared. "Yes, that's how the legend goes." He responded again, slightly frightened. Kagome looked kind of scary at the moment.

"Ya know" kagome turned towards Inuyasha. "I never really thanked you, for saving me from those thug-peoples. What were there names, Monty and Hermin? Maybe it was vermin?"(Hiten and Monten…hehe) Kagome said with her hand on her chin, well she couldn't really remember.

"Uh…" Inuyasha was sort of speechless, well from what he had seen from kagome, she wasn't the kind of person to thank someone. He ran his hand through his hair.

"But then again, you did take me here, although I'm not complaining. This is so much better than the park." She mumbled. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru caught that.

"Don't get comfortable wench. No kin of Naraku's is welcomed in this house" Sesshomaru barked. Yea he barked. Ruff. Ruff.

She turned to look at him.

Then she glared at him.

"Naraku is half demon, how can I be a priestess if I was a descendent of Naraku's, because I'm not. I'd rather die than have his blood in my veins."

Then Sesshomaru growled.

"But isn't Naraku full demon? Didn't he use the jewel to become full demon?" sango asked.

"Again, another lie. He doesn't have the jewel remember" kagome said, while turning to sango and smiling.

"So, you loath Naraku" Sesshomaru asked. Demanded. I'm sick of this! Grrr.

"No, I don't loathe him. I despise his every being, I want him to be burned painfully in hell for all eternity. I want him to beg at my knees for mercy"

Well, yea. Ok I made kagome a little evil…yep ok then!

'A powerful miko would be a good ally.' Sesshomaru thought, you know him; he's always thinking about power. Power. Power. Power.

He turned to take his leave. "Inuyasha before bring _guests_ in the house, please consult with its owner first." He demanded. He's sick of asking…LOL.

"This house is just as much mine, as it is yours _brother._" Inuyasha said, pronouncing brother with zest I guess, I don't really know how he pronounced it. Use your imaginations!

Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"That may be true, but that's all the reason to consult me first" (see sessy owns some of the house and Inuyasha said so.) then Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen to somewhere else in the house.

"Ok! So who wants ramen!" sango exclaimed.

ROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROY…

OK…who likes my scene divider! Ya see, I'm infatuated with Roy Mustang from Fullmetal alchemist…LOL ok well I'm still hyper. And I am entirely sorry that I take so long to update, you all have been great reviewers and I haven't even gotten a flame! That makes me feel so loved! Still hyper here. LOL ok, well I'm sorry that it takes so long, I just have one computer and writers block in a five-person family. Then homework doesn't really help either, although I tend to ignore it. See, I'm not a very smart person…yep ok.

Ja ne peoples!

Current music of choice: It's called 'Rewrite' from Fullmetal alchemist. Its one of the ending themes.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! So feel loved ok? Thanks for my reviews I appreciate all of you. Well, I've been thinking, it's **hard** to regulate my updates, but I've decided every 10 reviews for a chapter, I'll update. I'm **NOT** review hungry, or greedy like that, I'm just in need of a way to regulate my updates, so when this is posted**, I have 49 reviews, so when I get 59 there will be another update**, I'm sorry my peoples but I just need to regulate it…ok well here's the chapter…

Disclaimer: ok, you see this word. 'Disclaimer' yea, well that means you can't sue me, So Bleh!

ROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROY… 

So they ate, Inuyasha of course looked like a pig, being that he loves ramen so much. So other than the loud sound of slurping, they ate in silence.

They finished. Everything was awkward. It was about 11:00pm.

"Kagome, where do you want to sleep" sango asked.

"Feh, I say she sleeps outside" Inuyasha joked. Kagome ignored him; she didn't feel like dealing with his pompous ass right now.

"It doesn't really matter" she muttered. Normally she would sleep in the park, so if Inuyasha really would make her sleep outside, she wouldn't care.

"Ok, do you mind sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms?" sango said, ignoring Inuyasha as well.

"that's fine" she mumbled. Sango got up and went over to kagome.

"Ok, I'll show you to the room!" she said all excitedly, trailing off on how it was right next to her room and the great view it had.

ROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROY… 

The room was white, like the rest of the house. There were two windows; a queen sized bed with black and red silk sheets, a balcony and dark gray carpet.

Sango showed kagome the bathroom, which was attached to the room she was in, and told her if she needed any help, she was right next door.

Kagome felt like taking a shower, she did that and went to sleep, using the PJs that sango so happily provided for her.

She didn't dream at all…

_**ROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROYROY…**_

The next day was a Saturday. She, as in kagome, woke up to the sound of cartoons blaring and arguments. It was about 11:00 am, not that she slept in too late, since she didn't really regulate her sleeping.

Then again she didn't even have a room and bed to regulate it in.

The door opened, by Sango's doing. Kagome looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning" she said as she got up. Her ankle was healed, due to her miko powers. Sango smiled back.

"Morning" she said and gave Kagome a pair of clothes which she had in her hand; Dark denim jeans, and a gray shirt with a black rose along the left side of it.

"Thanks" kagome said while gracefully taking the clothes.

"You can get dressed and come down the stairs, you remember where they are right?" sango asked.

"Yes, only because you pointed them out to me like 5 times" kagome said and sango laughed. Kagome laughed to, even in spite of things, she was kind of happy.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: i do NOT own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

Kagome followed Sango back to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" She shrugged.

"I want ramen!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango rolled her eyes. "of course you do, but i wasn't asking you."

"Ramens fine."

"You sure?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay." Sango made four things of ramen and everyone sat down and ate in an awkward silence, except for the annoying sound of Inuyasha eating his ramen like he'd never seen food before.

"So," Kagome began hesitantly. "Do you know where Naraku is?" she winced as if the sound of his name was like acid.

"No, but. He's looking for you." Inuyasha said.

"Oh joy." she groaned sarcastically.

"Suck it up wench!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted.

"What if she has the shikon jewel then that means she should be all powerful. Stupid wench couldn't even get away from the lowly thunder demons."

"DON'T CALL ME WENCH!"

"What are you gonna do about it wench?"

That did it Kagome lunged at Inuyasha. He easily dodged.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-" he was interrupted by someone banging at the door.

"Shit." he cursed.

"Who is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I smell Naraku."

Kagomes eyes widened.

Inuyasha growled. "Sango take her down stairs. Now"

She didn't argue, neither did Kagome for that matter.

"He'll find me, he always finds a way to get what he wants." Kagome whispered.

"Don't talk like that. He'll just,"

"No, I have to get out of here. My scent is all over the kitchen."

"Shit your right. Come on I know this one place you can hide."

Kagome followed Sango into the basement. Sango grabbed two guns and lead Kagome to a trap door.

"Thats convenient." Kagome stated.

"Lets go." They walked in the door and Sango shut it. They sat in the dark and listened to the conversation going on upstairs.

"Were is my beloved daughter?" they heard Naraku ask.

Kagome growled at the way Naraku described her.

"We don't know." Inuyasha said.

"Really? Why in the hell not? If you don't find her I'll use the shikon jewel to blow you all to, wait, whats that smell. Hmmm she's here isn't she? And don't wast my time with your lies because I can smell her. Tell me were she is or I'll just kill you and tare down the house looking for her."

"Kanna, take care of them will you?" A lot of noise came from the kitchen clearly Inuyasha and Miroku were fighting with Kanna.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna try and stop Naraku."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, stay here." Sango ordered.

"It's me he wants."

"Yes and if he gets you then he'll kill us all."

Kagome let out a defeated sigh.

Sango left the trap door and began to walk to the back of the basement, becuase she could hear Naraku coming down.

"Kagome, I know your down here. Come out come out. Come out and your death won't be as painful."

She didn't move or breath.

'Oh, I'm definitely coming out now!' the sarcasm was thick.

"Have it your way." He walked closer to were she was hiding and when he was just in arms length Sango began firing at him with both guns. Then, unfortionatly, she ran out of bullets so she grabbed a sword that was near her and slashed at Naraku.

"Stupid wench."He hit Sango in the head. She fell to the ground and teh side of her face was a bloody mess. She got up and tried to attack him again but he dodged her attacks and managed to inflict more wounds on her. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and she burst out of her hiding spot and lunged at Naraku. She was glowing a purifying pink.

"So the little mouse decided to show herself. What the-" He barley dodged her energy blast sent toward him.

"Feisty aren't we?" He smirked leaving an unconscious, bloody, Sango on the ground.

Kagome went to attack Naraku again, but he stopped her and wrapped a tentacle around her neck and arms.

"Stupid bitch." he punched her repeatedly. "give it up you can never defeat me. The All Powerful Naraku!" (someones full of them selves ne?)

Kagome was about to pass out. 'Damn, don't lose consciousness, stupid. Don't let him win.'

Flashback:

"You really need to learn to suck it up and deal with some pain"

end of flashback

'Damn you Naraku, I will not lose to you.'

"I won't lose to a pathetic demon like you." she groaned.

"Pathetic? I'd watch who I'd call pathetic in your position."

"Like I care what you think. Bastard."

Naraku was infuriated. He through her across the basement then picked her up by her hair. Then dragged her up the stairs, by her hair.

When he got to the top he saw Inuyasha still fighting with Kanna.

"Kanna, lets go."

Inuyasha looked over to a bloody Kagome. The sight, for some reason, made his blood boil. He was enraged and transformed into a full demon.

Naraku glared at him and created a barrier around himself and Kagome and Kanna as full demon Inuyasha lashed at the barrier over and over. Then the unthinkable happened. Naraku's barrier broke.

(end of chapter)

omg! i am SO sorry that it took me FOREVER to get this story up, but it was really hard considering that really it wasn't mine to start with. but i hope it turns out as good as the original author wanted it to be. I'm been trying to form my own plot off of what was there in the beginning. I hope ya'll like it and i'll appreciate ANY suggestion. ANY suggestion. kk? oh and I'm sorry it's so short but i felt i had to post something!

Taij


	8. SUPER SORRY

Hey All my readers!

I am really really really **_SORRY_** for not updating in FOREVER!

I feel really bad about it! **PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS **if you have a comment please PM me.

I will **NOT **be able to update for a while.

_Gomen Gomen._

I will try to have **Are We Dreaming?** up by **August 23.**

However all my other fics:

**Naraku's Mistake,**

**Her Happiness or Their Happiness,**

**and **

**When Life Turns On You**

_will not be updated for a while._

As everyone knows school is coming back so this is a major reason,

onegai be patient with me for the next month September is gonna real busy for me!

Once tennis is over I promise to try my best to update as much as I can on ALL my stories.

onegai PM me if you have a comment.

_**GOMEN!**_

Taij


End file.
